Maizer Rackham (PvZH)
NOTE: I understand there may be copyright/originality issues about the name. I do not intend it to be a fusion or crossover, as it is merely based on Mazer Rackham instead. Please do not delete this page, I'm leaving the name as it is as I've just created it, but if you think the name is inappropriate, do let me know. Thank you! Maizer Rackham is a legendary plant fighter in PvZH made by N00bslayer2016, and a member of the Wild class. It costs 7, and has 4 strength and 7 health, as well as the Bullseye and Double Strike traits. Its ability is to attack for 4 damage in both next-door lanes whenever it destroys a Zombie. Card Information * Class: Wild * Tribe: Corn Plant * Traits: Bullseye, Double Strike * Effect: When this destroys a Zombie: Attack for 4 damage next door. * Rarity: Legendary Strategies With Maizer Rackham is a powerful plant and a good late-game asset. It does not have good stats for its cost, but it can be easily remedied due to the Wild class's ability to boost stats. Its abilities of course make up for this. The Bullseye trait combined with a good strength stat mean your opponent would be unwise to ignore this. If he blocks the lane instead, this card could have a field day. So long as it can survive combat (as it should with 7 health), it will do 8 damage to any non-Shielded zombie (Bullseye will now ignore the Armoured trait following this fanon update). This means it will often be able to activate its ability and blast the next-door lanes, doing up to 6 unblockable damage to the Zombie Hero. Note that if it destroys a zombie with its ability, it also counts as destroying a zombie and will activate the ability again. This also has good synergy with cards like Vicious Thorns, which ensures a Zombie stays where it is. Since most unboosted zombies don't win a one-on-one fight with Mazer Rackham, he'll have a good chance of unleashing his ability. Against This is a dangerous threat and may put you in a dilemma. If you ignore it, it will hit you for 4 damage twice with no chance of a block. If you block it, it might be able to activate its ability and ravage zombies in other lanes, or potentially do even more damage to your Hero. Rocket Science is a possible removal method, though you must be careful because skilled players will try to 'bait' out your Rocket Science cards and Cut Down to Size by playing cheap but strong cards (e.g. Wild Berry, Fire Peashooter behind Torchwood, Impear, etc.). To counter this, be judicious with your use of Rocket Science or add more Rocket Science cards into your deck. Try using the Shielded zombies in the Hearty class to negate all the damage. Bonus Track Buckethead also finds good use, by blocking both its second attack (from Double Strike), and any Bonus Attacks opportunistic Wild or Mega-Grow players might make it do. Trivia * This card's name is a pun on Maize, a type of Grain, and Mazer Rackham (if you understand, hello there fellow Ender's Game fan). * For those who didn't get the joke, Mazer Rackham is a character in Ender's Game, who virtually single-handedly wiped out the Formic invaders when they attacked Earth. * I understand there may be copyright issues about its name. As such, I reiterate: please do not delete this page or tell me to move it to the Crossover Wiki. I do not intend to do either, and as such if you think the name is inappropriate do let me know. I will rename it to something more generic or uncopyrighted (any name suggestions if that happens?) and sneak the 'Maizer Rackham' pun into the flavour text or something. * This is the third legendary card in the Wild Class. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs Zombies Heroes Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Wild